Many hosts of network sites utilize cookies that identify particular users for advertising targeting, content targeting and personalization of network sites. Cookies allow servers to deliver targeted content to a known user without the user having to be authenticated when visiting sites within a particular network. Cookies also allow for targeting and personalization even when the user is not logged in. However, with the advent of new browser features, users are better able to control the creation and destruction of cookies. Consequently, cookies are not as persistent as they used to be, which compromises the ability of a network site host to personalize a user's experience as well as the ability to effectively target advertising and other content.